Pleasant Dreams
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: Is it reality or a dream, in the end Naruto can't tell. YondaimexNaruto. YAOI! INCEST! Spoilers? SMUTISH! SHOTA!
1. Chapter 1

Title; Pleasant Dreams.

Warnings; Incest? TwT, PwP. Ooc? YAOI! SMUT!(Oral) NonCon-ish! I think I made Naruto too smart and angsty. xD And I have no idea about Yondaime. AUAUAUAUAUAU! (ish)

An; Hallo! I've missed you. ;3; A friend of mine, Known as (was known as) AnimeLuney or on Aff.n Ner the 2nd talked me into a Fanfic swap. She gave me a general plot line, certain things she wanted in the story, and so this was born!  
I only know things from what I read in other fanfics and up to a little after the Chunin exams in the Manga. So a lot of facts or my "thoughts" on how things are, are probably bogus.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, or the song Sunshine.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto knew he was dreaming even before his surroundings came into focus. It was the feeling of distortion, half remembrances and fractured images that set his mind into overdrive. These types of dreams which he rarely had always ended up the oddest of them all. He subconsciously allowed himself to relax and go along for the ride.

As his thoughts jumbled and played around, never focusing on one thing to long his ears began to pick up a haunting tune. It was a lullaby he'd heard sung to children around the village, but never to him and never like this. Instead he wished it would stop.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

His hazy blue eyes, still heavy with sleep blinked open. He never remembered them being closed, but then he remembered this was all a dream and nothing worked like it was supposed to. Before his surroundings un-blurred he was staring at the object that was singing the horribly depressing song.

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

He supposed this was some sorta self induced mental torture. The man he admired above all others, the man who condemned him to a life filled with hate and ignorance, this man who's stone face he used for a sanctuary...

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

His hair was more kempt then Naruto's, containing more gold then his own vibrant yellow locks. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, filled with a different sort of intelligence. His skin was paler, a shocking contrast to Naruto's dark tan born from many days outside trying to escape the mundane blahness of his apartment

_So I hung my head and I cried_

"Oh, hello." The singing stopped and Yondaime's sad eyes were resting solely on him. A not-quite-smile twitched at the older males lips.

"... Hello..." Naruto couldn't keep himself from staring right back

He knew that this was a dream, no matter how real everything now looked around him. He let his gaze wander, it was a nice grove. The grass was a perfect green, soft below his orange clad body.

He noticed he was lying beneath a tree and Yondaime, dressed in a standard Jonin outfit with a long white coat decorated with flames, kneeled to the right of him. His own back was resting against the healthy trunk of their shelter. The sun shone brightly and the dark green leaves above him protected them from the harsh rays.

It wasn't a place he recognized. The tree's bark was too light in color and too smooth in texture. It's leaves too pointy, and the warm soil smelt much too rich. He knew it wasn't anywhere near Konoha, but that didn't bother him. It was nice, wherever he was the air hummed with peace.

A breeze rustled his hair and the sounds of shifting foliage filled the air, as if mother earth was trying to fill the quietness that Yondaime left when he stopped singing.

After his curiosity, what little there was of it, was satisfied his eyes came to rest upon the long deceased former Hokage again.

"What a beautiful day," Yondaime sighed, leaning back further into the comfort of the wood behind him.

Naruto had to agree, though he was usually more of a hyperactive 12 year old. This weather, scenery, and company combined made a strange mix of peacefulness.

It was enough to make even him pause and think it was a perfect day to just cloud gaze. 'I'm acting like Shikamaru, I wonder if this is how he always feels.'

He searched the skies to find a cloud to let his imagination run wild with, and could only pout when he found none. 'Oh well.'

"How are you, Naruto?" Yondaime asked out of the blue, his eyes uncomfortably glued to Naruto's face causing him to squirm. It was as if his gaze was seeing into his very soul.

"I," he paused a moment to collect his thoughts, he felt compelled to speak only the truth. "I'm still alive." He smiled bitterly when he realized that was the truth of the situation. While life had never been easy for him, because of what he was, he had survived.

"I have a few friends, my precious people," He continued smiling, more real now, as he imagined them. Iruka, Sakura, Inari, Konohamaru, Jiji, Kakashi, and even Sasuke-teme. Deep in his own musings he missed the appreciative looks the older man was giving him.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto looked up into Yondaime's face shocked at the apology. He hadn't expected it.

"Don't be, I understand. Kyuubi is immortal; it was your only option." Naruto said frowning, his hands clenched at the sleeves of his jacket, "I may think sometimes that I wish it was someone else but... I still understand why it needed to be done."

Yondaime smiled, his relief obvious in the way his eyes sparkled. "I'm so glad." Yondaime paused, taking on a thoughtful expression. "May I see it?"

Naruto instantly knew what he was talking about, and in response his hand flew to his belly as if that would protect him from prying eyes. He was hesitant, to him his seal had become what some people viewed as their private parts. It was almost embarrassing to show it to anyone, but this was the man who had created it. He had drawn it on him minutes, or was it hours? after his birth.

He gave a shaky nod and leaned his weight further back against the warm bark, while he lifted his jacket and t-shirt enough to show his belly. Amazingly enough it was already showing even when he hadn't focused his chakra. He shrugged it off as another dream thing.

He gave an involuntary shiver when Yondaime's lithe fingers traced the dark swirl encompassing his belly button. Yondaime shifted closer to him using one arm to support his weight as he leaned against him. "I wasn't entirely sure it would work." was the whispered confession.

Blue eyes locked, one full of guilt the other of shock. "Then why... you would sacrifice yourself without fully knowing...?" Naruto's brow furrowed in shock, anger and despair. If it hadn't worked... his body would have been destroyed, maybe even his soul. Yondaime would have sacrificed himself and Naruto for nothing; everyone would have died anyways...

Yondaime seemed to understand where his thoughts where going and averted his gaze. "It was our only option... I... I'm truly sorry Naruto..." He grasped Naruto's hand with his free one and held it against his chest. "If there had been another way... any other... I would have grabbed it in an instant."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, but could only sigh a moment later. Who was he to judge, it had worked in the end. If it hadn't... he wouldn't have ever known anyways. "I don't blame you... I think if I had been in your place I would have done the same."

Silence enveloped the clearing after that. Yondaime, though, didn't relinquish his hold on Naruto's hand and soon it became slightly unnerving to the younger boy. He stared at the smooth face of his childhood idol and in turn Yondaime stared right back. He snorted when he realized they kept ending up like this.

"Why are you in my dream anyways, and why is it so realistic?" He asked tilting his head to the side much like a curious puppy.

"It's your dream." Yondaime replied with a smile, his hand tightened slightly around Naruto's own but still he didn't release it.

Naruto smiled back. "That is true. Yet I feel like even if I wanted something to change, like the sky's color, it wouldn't." He proved himself right when he wished the sky to fill with clouds and nothing happened.

He was further startled when, after moments of silent brooding and more failed attempts to change things, Yondaime moved quickly and was suddenly straddling him. His larger thighs pressed tightly against Naruto's own and his hands were clutching both of Naruto's now.

His shirt was still lifted high above his belly, his seal exposed, being shown off. It was odd and uncomfortable. He felt vulnerable, and a blush rose unbidden to his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed, his breathing quickened by the shock of the repositioning.

"It is a dream, Naruto. I am doing what you want, something you crave." Yondaime whispered, moving closer with each word until he was so close their lips where nearly touching.

Naruto stared up at him in confusion, he'd never wanted this from the other man. It hadn't really crossed his mind, though he wasn't repulsed by the idea. Before he could think anymore on the matter surprisingly warm, full lips pressed against his mouth.

Neither of them shut there eyes at the contact, preferring to study the other's reaction. While Yondaime's eyes swirled with lust, desire, and some emotion he couldn't understand; Naruto's shone with curiosity, fear, and disbelief. Naruto was glad he knew this wasn't real, because if it were he would be doubting his sanity.

Much like when he first realized this was a dream, he relaxed and let himself go with the flow. Though, when Yondaime released his wrists and pulled him tightly against his chest, gripping his butt cheeks firmly, Naruto had the sudden urge to squeal like a girl and push him away, running like he'd never run before. 'But, he was the yellow flash; if I run he'll definitely catch me!' He thought frantically.

His panic must have shown because Yondaime pulled his lips away, "We haven't even gone past first base and you're already scared." He chuckled at Naruto's disgruntled expression.

"Shut up." Naruto mumbled, shifting uncomfortably, hoping Yondaime would get the hint and remove his hands from his ass. It was sending jolts from his stomach to very unusual places and Naruto was sure it wasn't normal.

"I have a question for you," Yondaime started pressing his fingers further into the crevice of Naruto's firm toosh, relishing when the younger boy leaned into him trying to get away from the wandering digits. "Has anyone ever touched you like this before?"

"Nhn, no," Naruto grimaced at the moan he couldn't stop; his face was burning so hot he could cook an egg of it. "S-Stop."

"Naruto" Yondaime practically purred his name, what had happened to the nice man humming and singing the sad nursery rhyme and pertaining to his thoughts on the weather. Now in his place was a lecher like man on par with Kakashi Sensei!

"What!" Naruto practically screamed. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't get away from the former Hokage, he was frustrated beyond belief and at this point he felt very violated. If only he realized this was just the beginning.

"I wasn't asking a question, I was trying to seduce you." Yondaime almost looked like he was pouting and if Naruto wasn't so damn upset he would have laughed.

"I'm not a girl!" Naruto vented, gritting his teeth at the absurdity of the whole situation. Even if he were a girl this was not the way he imagined a first date would end up like. They hadn't even eaten Ramen!

"Oh, I know that." Yondaime smirked that perverted smirk, and dove right for his neck. Before Naruto could press his chin against his collar bone to protect himself Yondaime was already nuzzling into the soft, highly sensitive area of skin.

"He-Guh!" Naruto silently berated himself for sounding like an animal. The pulsating warmth between his legs grew worse so fast it left him dizzy and delirious for precious moments. Enough time for Yondaime to get him on his back and pull his pants off his legs.

When Naruto came back to himself, and was coherent enough to realize what happened a sudden burst of anger and embarrassment gave him strength to struggle. "Off! You PERVERT!" Naruto yelled. Yondaime continued to smile, pissing Naruto off even more. Even so he held him down until Naruto ran out of energy and lay there breathing heavily.

"Done?" Yondaime asked placing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. Naruto glared halfheartedly. If it was a dream, why the hell couldn't he get away? He felt like crying because for some reason a part of him wanted it to continue but the other half, the more dominant half, wanted to get away. Naruto took in a large lung full of air and let it out slowly.

He forced himself to remain quite and completely still as Yondaime kissed a trail from his collar to his belly. He even allowed Yondaime to remove his shirt the rest of the way, but Naruto couldn't help tensing when those soft lips stopped just above his seal, the mark of the container to the beast.

A wet something pressed lightly against the beginning of the swirl and Naruto shut his eyes as tight as he could, feeling how his jaw was starting to ache with the amount of effort he was putting into silence. He couldn't stop the loud gasp that crawled up and out his throat when Yondaime's talented tongue dipped into his belly button, like some sort of hint to things to come.

"Mm, did you like that?" Yondaime asked, his voice husky with desire. Naruto tried to say no, but against his will his head moved up and down in a yes manner. When he realized what he was doing he immediately stopped.

"Relax, Naruto." Yondaime murmured. Naruto sighed deeply and tried to do just that. It was easier then he thought.

Unfortunately Yondaime chose that moment to remove his last layer of protection. Naruto's cheeks flamed a bright red and his hands flew up to cover his eyes. "What are you doing! Don't look there!" Naruto squealed, with his eyes covered he missed the approving look aimed at mini Naru.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about," Yondaime said grasping the blood hardened flesh in his hand. He held Naruto's hips down with his other hand and it was a good thing he did so because Naruto's whole body seemed to arch up off the floor and his breath came out in a sharp gasp.

All thoughts of running away left Naruto's mind when that unexpected flame of pleasure shot up his spine. He could only whimper and moan as Yondaime licked and sucked at his length. His hands still covered his face in embarrassment, finger nails nearly digging into his eyes.

His legs spread a little wider without him realizing it. Before he knew it his lower stomach was twisting in a way almost familiar, only much more intense. When Yondaime gave a particularly hard suck and pressed an area of skin behind his balls he groaned and twisted trying to get a little more, just a little more, he was so very close.

"Yon-Yondaime... I'ma Ah! I'm gonna..." Naruto gasped out not a minute later, he didn't get any further before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body shook with pleasure. If Yondaime hadn't been holding him down he was sure he would have floated away.

Yondaime continued to suck until he had milked him for all he had and then some. The older man released him with a final kiss to the softening head. Naruto gasped, greedily sucking air into his lungs, relishing in the afterglow. Yondaime crawled on top of him settling himself gently on top of the smaller body.

After 5 minutes or so Naruto's body had calmed down considerably. He opened hazy blue eyes and didn't even flinch at Yondaime's face being so close. He did blush when he felt the obvious arousal pressed into his leg. "Do..." Naruto started only to stop to gather up his courage. "Do you want me to do that too you?"

Yondaime's eyes widened and his thought-full frown turned into a grin big enough to hurt a normal mans cheeks. "Oh, you would?" He asked.

Naruto blushed a little redder and nodded. "It's only fair."

Yondaime nodded back mock seriously and sat up. He leaned back on his hands, his legs spread out on either side of Naruto's still lying body. "Only if you want too." He smirked.

Naruto sat up slowly and his brow creased in confusion. "You're still dressed..." Yondaime's eyebrow rose and Naruto realized that the old lecher wanted him to undress him. He blushed again and cursed his body for doing that so much.

He got onto his knees and shuffled until he was sitting cross legged between Yondaime's legs. Then without looking at the man his shaking hands went up and pushed the long jacket-like robe off defined shoulders. He continued on and un-zipped the green vest and pushed that off as well.

He hesitated even more with the long sleeved shirt, to take that off would require him to get on his knees again but he pushed himself forward. Eye for an eye and all that, the hum of contentedness in his chest helped ease his worries. In no time Yondaime was in only his pants, and Naruto was getting a little more nervous, how was he supposed to do this.

Yondaime ran his hand through Naruto's golden locks in reassurance. "Pretend it's... Ramen flavored ice cream." Naruto's eyes widened and made contact with Yondaime's, his tenseness visibly reduced and his face changed to that of determination.

'Ramen, Ramen, Ramen.' Naruto thought, repeating it like a mantra while his nimble fingers unbuttoned the dark blue material. He nearly choked on air when he un-zipped the fly and a large erection sprung into view. "Oh," he whispered his own flaccid cock twitched to life. Which confused and embarrassed him, but he ignored it and tentatively grasped the hard flesh.

Yondaime's gasp almost had him recoiling, but his reassuring grasp on the back of Naruto's head told him he was fine. He shifted his body so his knees and Tibia bone held all his weight while his upper body bent forward and his elbows rested on Yondaime's thighs. Now more comfortable and at a better angle he gently brought the cock to his lips.

Naruto's tongue poked out and brushed against the head, eliciting a harsh intake of air. He didn't stop even at the weird salty flavor that invaded his taste buds, it was actually pleasant. He leaned further in and took the shaft deeper into his mouth; it was awkward but not all that bad.

He twirled his tongue trying to fit it better and nearly jumped when Yondaime moaned loudly, apparently brushing his tongue against the pulsating piece was a good idea. He did it again and was rewarded by another throaty moan.

Naruto's breathing was becoming more erratic since his main airway was pretty much blocked, so he spread his lips a little wider and took in some air through his mouth. Yondaime's cock twitched violently at that and the hand on his head tightened in his hair almost painfully. "Oooh, Naruto. Nngh!" Yondaime groaned his body shaking.

'Interesting.' Naruto thought, he ran his tongue over the crown, sucking more of the shaft into his mouth. He used one of his hands to explore Yondaime's scrotum. He let his fingers lightly dance over the skin, and experimented by gently closing his fingers around the heavy flesh and sucking hard on the cock in his mouth.

"I'm... Cum!" Yondaime warned barely able to form words.

Naruto was shocked when the scrotum seemed to shudder and Yondaime's cock suddenly grew larger before a jet of hot salty stuff was filling his mouth so full he was going to choke, but he quickly started to swallow, which made Yondaime moan even louder, until it was all gone except a thin line down the side of his chin.

Naruto sat up onto his butt and wiped the sticky stuff off his chin; he stared at the white creamy substance and licked it off his finger with a happy smile. "That tastes pretty good."

Yondaime shook his head at Naruto and smiled pleasantly. "You know, Naruto," he said in amusement. "If you didn't have to wake up we could have so much more fun. It's too bad I won't be able to help you with that." He said pointing at Naruto's erection.

Naruto blushed then blinked. "Wake-" He was stopped by Yondaime's lips and, eagerly this time, reciprocated the kiss. They shared each others tastes and with longing eyes locked onto his own, Naruto's vision faded into wakefulness.

He sat up in bed not caring that he had soiled his sheets and he'd have to take a cold shower. He touched his still tingling lips. It had felt so real.

In a small forest that wasn't quite Konoha a blond man sat with a contented smile waiting for his son to visit again.

* * *

;3; END!

Ha ha, this'll probably be the fic that gets my account banned even if it's less smutty then most of mine. I am so proud of myself, not that I really like the fanfic 'cause you know I always hate it after a day or so but I'm proud that after over 2 years I was able to finish something. I feel so accomplished. x3 I've missed this feeling, and it's all thanks to Kayleigh:heart: 

Well, R&R please and thank you. 


	2. Sandman

Title; Pleasant Dreams.

Warnings; Incest? TwT, PwP. Ooc? YAOI! SMUT! AUAUAUAUAUAU! (ish) Lemon this chapter. :3 Angstyish.

An; I wasn't expecting so many nice reviews for the first chapter. xD I thought I was kinda a weirdo for likeing the pairing and Luney for asking for it. I know when I told my sister they were Father and Son she got little grossed out, but meh. I hope you like this chapter too. It's got less Dialog and it's more depressing. I really doubt I'll write more to this story, 'cause It was supposed to be a oneshot without a real plot just smut, now it's got a hint of a plot. D;

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy.

Naruto sighed as he removed his jacket and threw it in a random direction when he came through his front door. It had been a long day. Sasuke was an ass as usual, Sakura was abusive, and Kakashi was late. Normal but tiring.

He wadded through the random piles of crap all over his floor, kicking it off to the side to make a path for himself. When he got to his destination he sighed in relief. "Baaath" He moaned at the just the thought. Oh how he needed it, Sasuke had been particularly vicious in their Taijutsu training.

Then again he couldn't really blame the other boy, Naruto had been spacing off quite a bit at the most inconvenient times. He twisted the hot and cold water taps to the left and pressed the stopper into the drain. While he waited for the bath to fill he removed his clothing until he was as naked as the day he was born.

"Stupid drafts." Naruto cursed when a breeze seemed to run through the small bathroom sending goose-bumps up his spine.

He nearly cheered when the water was half full, but instead he just grinned and dived right in. "OW!" He yelped as his head broke the surface, his skin was now a nice bright red. "Hot hot hot." He hissed trying to keep still so his body would get used to the water without him feeling like a pin cushion.

Eventually, what seemed like an eternity, he was free to move comfortably again. Before the bath could overflow he turned the taps to the right and stopped the water flow.

Naruto hummed happily to himself as he lathered his hair up with shampoo and his body with soap. He rinsed off and relaxed into the calming water. His arms rested against the sides and his knees bent slightly since, even though he was shorter then average, his bathtub was to small for him to stretch out.

As he sat there he began to dwell on the 'dream' he'd had the week before. He could remember every touch every word, not like normal dreams where everything seems fuzzy and hard to recall. He'd had numerous wet dreams about it after and they had all been different less emotions and not as... good.

He cursed violently when his mind came back to focus and he realized he'd become aroused just thinking about it. "Stupid Yondaime," he murmured without any conviction in his tone.

It had been his desire to get close to the 4th Hokage, but doing what they did was not how he imagined it. It didn't really upset him, he had enjoyed himself after he'd admitted it felt good. It was just, very lonely now. More so then it had before because a while after he woke up from the dream he realized, something was missing.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes furiously to rid the proof he'd almost cried. No use crying over spilt milk, or so the saying goes. It was a dream and he should forget it. Only he couldn't. For some reason he didn't want too.

His hands slid off his face onto his shoulders and kept going until they lay calmly against his semi hard erection. He laid his head back to rest against the edge of the bath and closed his eyes. As he began to rhythmically stoke himself he imagined snippets of the dream.

"Ah," he moaned and bit his lower lip as a flash of Yondaime's face while Naruto sucked him off came flashing through his mind. That one image was almost enough to send him over the edge, but it was too soon and he wanted to prolong this so he slowed down to an almost standstill.

After he deemed himself calmed down enough he rubbed his palm against the head of his cock as his other hand held the base his pinky and ring finger pressed against his scrotum in various pressures as he stroked himself.

He kept his moans to himself embarrassed by them when he was still conscious of his reactions. His brow furrowed in concentration and steam wafting off the shifting water hid the sweat sliding down his body from his actions.

He let one of his hands crawl up his chest to tweak one of his pert nipples, the trickling of water falling off his skin barely registered as his mind clouded to nothing but the tingling up his spine from the pleasure his body was experiencing after craving it for so long.

His pace quickened just slightly as the urgency to cum became more pronounced, with a muffled cry he let himself go. His whole body seemed to deflate, and now that he felt like he was fuzzy with the after pleasure he realized just how tense he had been before.

He hadn't allowed himself the leisure to masturbate even when he woke up painfully hard, he'd jump in a cold shower and that would be that.

Naruto's eyes opened and stared at the cracked ceiling, musing about life and the reason Mr. Sandman seemed to hate him lately. He giggled, disturbing the silence, when the sudden image of Gaara sprinkling fairy dust on him while he slept came to mind.

After a couple more moments, it registered that he was soaking in his own seed. His nose crinkled in disgust and he got out as quickly as he could without falling flat on his face.

He pulled the drain and dried off with a large orange towel, after he considered himself dry enough he pulled on some boxers and a black t-shirt. He left the bathroom scrunching his nose once more when the smell of the stale air, void of the flowery scent of his shampoo, invaded his senses.

He went to his kitchen and pulled down a cup of instant ramen, he put on a teapot full of water and tapped his fingers against the chipped linoleum on his counter in impatience. Why did the damn stuff take so long to boil?

Finally the shrill whistle invaded his random thoughts signaling it was ready and he'd have to wait another 3 minutes for the ramen to soak up the water. He carefully poured the water and placed a small tea plate on the top, he found the water soaked up better when the steam was trapped.

2 minutes and 47 seconds later he deemed the ramen good enough and devoured it within 10 seconds. "Gah!" His mouth opened wide and steam billowed out, his tongue was numb and burnt but it would be healed in a couple seconds no doubt thanks to the Kyuubi there were a few perks to being the container to the demon.

He yawned and felt like the day was catching up with him, so as he locked eyes with his bed and headed toward it he shut the lights off along the way. He pulled back the crisp clean sheets and jumped into them he snuggled into his pillow and breathed in deeply relishing the scent of clean sheets there was nothing better short of ramen. Within seconds of closing his eyes he was off to the lands of not quite dreams.

Yondaime smiled when the silhouette first started to form and moved, from the tree he was relaxing, over so he was laying beside the shadowy figure. He stared fasinated when first the clothing, Bright orange boxers and a plain black t-shirt, came into view then the shock of yellow hair matted slightly from still being damp, and finally the rest of him followed.

Dark brown eyelashes long enough to be considered on the girly side lay angelicly against sleep flushed cheeks perfect pink lips relaxed and tempting, a small pert nose perfect for the face shape and all the rest of him perfect in every way. His son, his love, his only visitor from the living world.

He didn't know how, or why it was happening he just thanked the Gods he had this chance. At first he was just going to talk to him get to know him explain himself maybe defend himself from hatred he knew he deserved, but when Naruto stayed asleep for a few hours just laying there with Yondaime watching him the love he felt for his child twisted and all he could think about is what those lips of his tasted like.

He knew it wasn't normal, it was immoral, and taboo. He had a feeling Naruto didn't even know they were related it made things easier and he let himself believe the young boy before him was mature enough to handle everything. He wouldn't tell him though, he'd selfishly let himself continue this frowned upon act as long as Naruto allowed it.

He should have stopped when Naruto had told him too, but the look of admiration and unknowing longing had him continuing even through the struggling. He smiled and brushed his fingers through Naruto's hair, Naruto sighed and leaned into the touch and Yondaime's smile warmed. It almost hurt how much he cared for this child.

Naruto stirred in his sleep, he was warm and comfortable and he really didn't want to wake up but his brain had a different idea, his bright blue eyes blinked open and his hands balled into fists to rub the lingering sleep out of his eyes.

It took him a few minutes to fully comprehend that he wasn't in his room and that he was back in that dream world once more. He tilted his head to the left when it registered there was a foreign weight brushing soothingly through his hair and sure enough Yondaime sat there smiling a strange smile watching him through dark blue eyes.

He hesitantly smiled back and turned his body onto the side so he was lying halfway onto Yondaime's lap his head resting on the bigger mans thigh. "Missed me?" Yondaime chuckled brushing a few damp hairs from off Naruto's cute little ear. Naruto nodded, it wouldn't have been noticeable if he hadn't been so close, and Yondaime's smile became even more painful to look at.

So Naruto stopped looking and closed his eyes just enjoying the tender touch he got more rarely then he got a pat on the back for being the 'Savior' of the village. Yondaime leaned down and placed a flutter of soft kisses on Naruto's eyelids and cheeks he backed off after a final kiss to the lips he so craved.

Naruto opened his eyes back up and stared at the white cloth that was directly in front of him. He had so much he wanted to ask, wanted to say, how much he'd suffered in the real world wanting to come back to this peaceful paradise with Yondaime, but he didn't.

As if Yondaime could sense his depression, he hugged him tightly. Yondaime lifted him so he was sitting up on his lap his head lay gently against his Yondaime's chest. No words were spoken this time, they weren't needed. Maybe next time, if there was one, they would talk more about what needed to be said but for now they would comfort each other.

He didn't fight it when Yondaime laid him down on the grass, it was still the same soft green stuff as last time, or when Yondaime removed both their clothing. He kissed back just as desperately and passionately when Yondaime initiated the contact of lips. And he moaned when Yondaime explored his body with his skilled hands. Though Naruto wasn't that experianced he let his own hands dance across Yondaime's back and chest.

He shivered when Yondaime moaned and Yondaime did the same when he did. Naruto looked at Yondaime a little funny when Yondaime held his fingers by his lips but he got the message pretty quick when he pushed them against his lips. He suckled the digits and smiled around them when Yondaime closed his eyes with a groan.

He merely grunted in surprise when Yondaime pressed the thoroughly soaked fingers against his sphincter, "Relax." Yondaime said, and Naruto did. Only whimpering when a third finger was pressed deep inside him. He sighed in relief when Yondaime pulled them out, it hadn't hurt but it wasn't something he'd enjoy for the hell of it.

Naruto didn't really know what was going on, but he got the idea real fast when Yondaime licked his own palm and slicked his shaft up with saliva then positioned Naruto's hips so he was pressing against the same place his fingers had just left.

Naruto's eyes widened and his whole body stiffened in sudden fear, how the hell was 'that' supposed to fit?! "Y-Yondaime?" Naruto stuttered his arms shaking and his hands clenching the grass beneath him so harshly he was surprised it hadn't all torn out already.

"Naruto, you need to relax. I won't lie it will hurt at first but try and trust me, it will be wonderful." Yondaime said staring into Naruto's fearful eyes. Naruto clenched his shut took a deep breath and let his body relax as fast as it would. Yondaime pressed slowly into him when Naruto hissed a go.

Naruto would have none of that though, it was kinda like a band-aid if you did it slow it wouldn't only hurt slightly less but it would hurt longer, if you did it fast it would be a harsh sting but it would linger for less of a time. So he took the initiative and rocked his hips back and then pressed himself fast against Yondaime's cock.

Yondaime gasped and moaned he had to press his face into the crook of Naruto's shoulder just so he could gain back his self control. The little minx, he hadn't wanted to hurt him and he could feel the wetness of tears running down Naruto's cheeks onto his own. Naruto's breath hitched and his body squirmed on it's own trying to either get away from the sudden sharp pain or at least situate itself so it was less hurtful.

After a minute of sitting there both breathing harshly one from pain and the other from the painful need to move. Naruto wrapped his arms around Yondaime's neck and squeezed him into a hug, Yondaime got up onto his elbows and kissed Naruto apologetically, even if Naruto had done it he should have guessed what Naruto was going to do.

Naruto opened his tear red eyes after Yondaime had pulled back from the kiss. "Move." He said rocking his hips from side to side this time. It stung a little but nothing he couldn't handle. Yondaime nodded and began a slow steady rhythm. He tilted his own hips trying to find that special spot every man had that would show them a little taste of heaven.

Naruto grimaced and dug his short nails into Yondaime's shoulders though he was sure the other man either liked it or didn't even notice. Quiet suddenly when he was starting to wonder where the wonderful part came a jolt of pleasure like nothing he had ever felt before ran up his spine and throughout his body, his toes curled he back arched and his erection which had pretty much died came back to full mast.

Yondaime grinned when he found it and continued to thrust into that spot, barely pressing against it just so Naruto would make a disappointed groan it was almost more arousing then Naruto naked. He felt himself getting close so he snaked a hand down to wrap around Naruto's ignored member and quickened his own thrusts.

Within a minute after that Naruto's mouth dropped open in a silent moan cheeks and upper body flushed and his inner walls tightened impossibly around Yondaime bringing him over the edge not even seconds after Naruto.

Yondaime slumped against Naruto he kissed the gasping lips softly in gratitude and love. And Naruto kissed him back. When they had gotten their breaths back and their bodies had calmed down Yondaime pulled out and rolled off, so he was laying on his back next to Naruto, he kissed Naruto's cheek when the boy winced at the extrusion.

"Naruto?" Yondaime questioned staring up at the blue sky above them, comfortable in his nudity. Naruto turned his head languidly towards Yondaime.

"Hmm?" He hummed still in la la land.

'I love you.' He thought. "Come back soon." Is what he said though.

Naruto smiled sadly at him, "I hope." He whispered curling against Yondaime's side. Yondaime wrapped an arm around the smaller body holding him close wishing they could always and forever be like this.

Naruto's breathing evened out as he fell back to real sleep, and Yondaime watched sadly as his body slowly disappeared from his arms. He felt like crying, in a way this was almost crueler of the Gods then it was a blessing.

Yondaime sighed after the last of Naruto was gone, he decided a bath was a good plan there was a hot spring close by.

Naruto awoke the next morning twisted in his sheets dried tear tracks on his cheeks and a mess in his boxers. He cleaned himself up and threw the dirtied things into his bathtub to soak while he went off for another day of training.

He didn't allow himself to cry when he ate his breakfast of ramen, not when he locked his door and his sore behind hit the banister, or when Sakura beat him over the head for not paying attention. He ignored the worried looks all 3 team members where giving him.

But that night when he lay down in bed and breathed in the smell of clean sheets he cried hard like he hadn't since he made himself a promise, because the marks on his body and the soreness in his ass only proved to him that it was real. He was shown a love he never knew and he couldn't even get it when he wanted it only when whoever was playing around with him decided he could have it.

R&R Please and thank you. Reviews fuel my desire to write. :3

Ps; My Beta is sick so there's probably a bunch of mistakes, but if I don't upload this now it'll be another week before I have a chance too. After I get it cleaned up I'll replace the chapter with it.


End file.
